


My Soulmate

by TalkingtotheSea



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, MakoHaru Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingtotheSea/pseuds/TalkingtotheSea
Summary: 5-year-old Haru talks a lot about his day with Makoto and strongly believes they’re soulmates.





	

Little legs were dangling from the chair and were showing how her grandson was enjoying his lunch. She looked at him as her daughter-in-law served her plate with her cooking, Mackerel was her speciality and it showed in the way Haruka enjoyed it. Ever since he was able to he had loved to eat Mackerel more than anything else. She loved to see him like that, happy, free, his 5 years of age showing in his light smile. “Haruka, how was school?” Haruka’s big blue eyes looked up at her and smiled.

“It was okay,” he started. People usually said that her grandson was a really quiet kid that barely smiled. They of course haven’t met him, they of course haven’t seen him giggle and laugh and they haven’t seen him cry when her son left. “Makoto and I,” ah, there he started again – she thought smiling. Her son and his best friend decided to live near each other when they graduated in high school so their kids could be friends. It worked out perfectly, Haruka being born months before Makoto, but still getting along just fine. “Had to draw our favourite animal.”

“Oh really?” he nodded putting his blue training chopsticks on the side of his plate, reminding his grandmother of the day he begged his parents to buy them cause he was a _big kid._ “What did you draw?”

“Makoto drew a cat, but he wanted to draw an o-orca?” He questioned, “That’s how it’s called?” His grandma nodded. “But he couldn’t so he draw a cat,” he smiled, took his training chopsticks again and took a bite of his chopped mackerel. His mother sat next to him to watch over him. “I told him I could drew the orca but he wanted to do it himself.” Haruka shrugged, “Then I drew a dolphin, like mama taught me.” He smiled to his mother and she smiled back at him. “Makoto said that it was a good drawing so I gave it to him.”

“Maybe we could draw another one for grandma after lunch?” Haruka nodded smiling back at his mom. “What else did you do?”

“We went to eat outside, and Makoto’s mom send us cupcakes they did together yesterday,” His grandma nodded and took a sip from her tea.

“Were they good?” His grandma asked, Haruka nodded eating his lunch. “I’m glad you liked them Haruka, you don’t like sweets too much.” His mother added.

“Makoto said he made it for me.” Haruka added. Both woman laughing lightly at the piece of information. They both knew that if Makoto gave Haruka a burnt cookie he would eat it and like it, and vice versa.

“And were does that scrap comes from?” His grandma added. Her grandson had arrived with a scrapped knee in his mother’s arms. He hated being carried around but when his mother offered him to carry him up the stairs, he didn’t resist. Haruka took a sip from his small cup and looked at the small bandages in his knee, it was going to hurt to take a bath.

“Makoto and I were playing on the playground after school because mama had to ask some things to our teacher.” He informs. Then his big blue eyes widen and he looks at his mother expectantly. When Makoto asked him to join the swim club he had immediately thought about saying yes, then he remembered swimming class at elementary school. He remembered having to hold two bags, having to carry wet clothes around, so he said no.

Then Makoto insisted, and he remembered that day when he pulled Makoto away from the beach for the first time. He remembers the fear in Makoto’s eyes, he remembers being unable to make him feel okay in the water, Makoto couldn’t enjoy swimming anymore. So he agreed, and he was going to tell his mom right away. “Mama, can we join a swim club?” He looked at his mother with pleading eyes, eyes his grandma knew no one could say no to.

“Huh? But didn’t you say you didn’t want to last year?” his mother laughed a bit at his question. Haruka kept looking at her.

“I could take him and then take him back home.” Added his grandma.

“Ah, but Nanase-san wouldn’t it be too much trouble?” Her daughter-in-law looked troubled, still talking to her politely after all this years. She shook her head. “Thank you.” She smiled back at her and then patted her son’s hair, “yeah, why not? Has Makoto-kun said something to his mother?”

“He said that auntie suggested that.” Haruka added finishing his lunch. “So can we?”

“Yeah, let’s tell your dad about it when he comes home this weekend okay?” Haruka nodded and waited patiently for his grandma and mother to finish their food as the three of them made small talk.

The day went on as usual, Haruka asked if he could go to the Tachibana’s to which his mother let him go and took him down the stairs. Then he came back and drew on his sketch book with his mother and when his grandmother woke from her nap they watched a movie together. They had dinner and Haruka suggested mackerel again to which both woman shook their head and told him he would turn into a fish. This made Haruka more insistent and his grandma told him a story about mermaids as he helped them to prepare tea.

After the movie they called his dad and he told him about the scrap on his knee, about Makoto’s drawing, cupcake and his new twin siblings. “That’s great Haruka! Does your knee still hurt?”

“Not really,” he said looking back at his knee which barely hurt.

“Okay then, on Saturday why don’t we go to the cinema and watch that movie you asked me about?” Haru’s eyes sparkled and nodded.

“Can we go with Makoto too?” Haruka asked.

“Sure thing, tell Makoto he’s invited.” He smiled and talked a bit more with his dad before bed time. He went upstairs towards his bedroom and smiled snuggling into his covers and bed, it had been a great day. He had drawn what he wanted, he played as much as he wanted and he had his favourite for lunch. His grandmother then told him a story about soulmates and his sleep was banished from his eyes.

“How do I know I have a soulmate?!” he said surprised, his eyes lighting up at the idea of destiny.

“Well, it’s that one person you want to spend your life with forever, the person you love the most.” She said trying to lay him back down on his bed. “The person you want to marry.”

“Like you and grandpa?” He asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes as his grandma smiled sweetly back at him. “Like mama and dad?” He added.

“Yes, just like them.” She added, remembering how those two free spirits were when younger.

“Oh, I know who my soulmate is,” He said looking at his hands in his laps.

“Really? Who’s your soulmate Haruka?” She was interested in who her grandson was into, who was his soul mate?

“I want to marry Makoto, cause he’s my best friend,” he explained, “I want to spend my whole life with him and I want to be with him because I love him the most.” He stated.

“Haruka, darling, that’s…” _too rushed,_ his grandma thought.

“I want to marry Makoto,” he said getting a little pouty. “He’s my soulmate.”

“Oh is that so?” She chuckled, she looked at the clock on the bedside table and sighed, it was too late to fight her grandson in something so trivial and taboo. “Then, your soulmate and you should stay together.” Haruka nodded, earning a big smile, full of truth, from his grandma. “Sleep tight Haru-chan, good night.” She kissed her grandson in his forehead before standing up and leaving his room watching her grandson drifting to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Makoto,” Haruka said picking a small flower from the grass. “Do you know what soulmate are?” Curious green eyes looked back at him then Makoto shook his head.

“Well we are soulmates.” Makoto had heard those words a few times, mostly in the soap operas his mother watches sometimes, but apparently it meant loving someone. He loved Haru-chan, so yeah, maybe they were soulmates.

“Are we?”

“Yes.” Haruka looked at him determination Makoto had grown to read glinting in his eyes. “This is for you.” He mumbled looking somewhere else. “We must stay together, Makoto.”

“Ah! Okay Haru-chan!” Makoto said, a bit startled, blinded by his excitement.

“Promise?” Haruka looked for a few second at his best friend’s response. He then saw a smile forming in his best friend's lips, “I promise Haru.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes I'm alive! haha hope you all liked my little contribution to the makoharu week! it's unbeta-ed so sorry for my mistakes! I just love baby makoharu! the headcanon is based on my almost 5-year-old cousin insisting he and his friend are soulmates (blame me).
> 
> Also, if you by any chance any of you are waiting for an update of Tear In My Heart, wait no more! (or well a little bit more) the chapter will be up in between this and next week! we're sorry for the long wait D:


End file.
